Arkhana'dorah
The Arkhana'dorah, or the Arcane Order of Ashal'Thalas is a long-standing, often secretive community of magi centered in Ashal'Thalas. The Circle, as commonly referred, is often but not always led by the 11,000 year dynasty of House of Firesong Mage-Lords. Founder Solanar Firesong I made the long crossing from Kalimdor, and had studied in Zin-Azshari, Suramar and Vash'jir prior to the War of the Ancients. Solanar formed the circle as the magical heart of Ashal'Thalas and House Firesong, keepers of ancient traditions and delvers into the mysteries of the arcane. The Circle's practices derive partially from those of the magi serving House Firesong in Vash'jir. With time, the Circle became highly integrated with the Magisters of Silvermoon, and most if not all of the Arkhana'dorah, strictly limited to 100 mages, though at the Circle's height early in Anasterian Sunstrider's reign, their actual numbers with apprentices and acolytes was many times that, though full membership in the Circle is highly exclusive both in terms of magical ability and trust. The Arkhana'dorah's numbers were decimated during the sack of Quel'Thalas, and current Lord Entilzha Firesong has made restoring the circle a priority of his rule. Leadership & Structure The magical traditions of Arkhana'dorah is partially based upon that of the magi in Vash'jr serving Lord Bailas Firesong, "Quel'Bailas", the revered ancestor of House Firesong alongside his son, Solanar I. Bailas Firesong established a distinction between one's arcane standing and one's political standing, holding a deep pride in his arcane birthright and that House Firesong would not prosper with future generations leading the mage corps, the heart of House Firesong's operations then as it is today, unless they were challenged ad rigorously tested in the arcane, presumably to assure the continued favor of Queen Azshara. Members of House Firesong studied in centers of arcane learning across the vast Kaldorei Empire, from Eldre'Thalas to Zin-Azshari and Suramar. The name Arkhana'dorah was not used in the time of Bailias; it was coined in Quel'Thalas by his son Solanar, a distinguished arcanist having served in Suramar and later Zin-Azshari. Mages in the service of House Firesong were simply called "Arcane Retainers". They did hold higher social and political standing, even the lowborne elves among them, depending on their degree of mastery in the arcane, and thus, "the Circle", a term for Arkhana'dorah which persists to the present, had always stood apart from House Firesong's other operational branches, and had various ranks designating arcane skills to meticulous details. Though Solanar placed a cap on the size of Arkhana'dorah at one hundred full members, though apprentices, affiliates, and allies do not count towards that number. No such cap existed under Bailas, and the shift is likely both a reflection of the small size of Ashal'Thalas and upholding prestige, as one must be a skilled arcanist to gain the standing of an Arcanist of Arkhana'dorah. Up to one hundred Arcanists serve under the leadership of the "Small Circle", and one Quel'Arkana, High Arcanist. The actual numbers vary, as titles are only afforded to those holding sufficient skill, and equally important if not moreso, trust and loyalty, values which are instilled in apprentices from their earliest day, loyalty not only to House Firesong and Quel'Thalas, but to each other as kin and comrades. It is preferred to have one of the Small Circle for each major facet of the arcane arts, including the High Arcanist, though loyalty and trust are valued very deeply here, as the nature of the role involves exposure to some of the deeply held arcane secrets of House Firesong from over 11,000 years of spellcraft. It is common for the Lord of House Firesong to serve as High Arcanist, but the positions do not go hand in hand given the hereditary nature of the Lordship, and the arcane skills demanded of a High Arcanist. The Solanar Codex prescribes that when a new Lord is risen, the Arcanists vote by secret ballot on granting the position of High Arcanist. In most cases over history, the heir is well prepared for the rank upon ascension to the Lordship, and some have risen to High Arcanist prior to gaining sovereignty over Ashal'Thalas. This has typically when an aging Lord sought to lighten his own duties and pave the way for his son's rule. While House Firesong is generally governed by mage-lords, the hereditary nature of the lordship does not guarantee as much, and House Firesong has had rulers not particularly skilled in the arcane. Such rulers typically use the stylized title of "Lord Paramount" over "Lord Arcanist", and there is no perception of weakness in a Lord not taking the mantle of High Arcanist; some have been voted in and then declined. Such is seen as showing wisdom and respect for the arcane, and the Lord of Ashal'Thalas commands the Circle as he does the Emberstriders, Bailan Guard, Skywing, and all other operational units of House Firesong; the duties of High Arcanist are simply delegated to one with sufficient skill and trust. Should the Lord of House Firesong not also serve as High Arcanist, he holds the right, as with the other military branches, to name the leader of the Circle directly as he would the Ranger-Captain, taking the advice of the Small Circle but the decision is firmly the Lord's. House Firesong has in its long history, had two Ranger-Lords, though as this is a rarity there were no formal structures, and the Emberstriders were honored to be elevated under the command of the Lord Ranger, whom in both cases, Ranger-Lord Torreth Firesong and Lord Paramount Valinar Firesong II, High Captain of the Emberstriders. Both only broke with tradition due to a strong natural affinity for nature magic, and were very much the exception, as most Firesong children are expected to become magi, and powerful ones. This system has placed a great weight on the likely heirs to House Firesong, often under heavy pressure from their Lord father and as they age, their own desire to enter the Lordship as High Arcanist. Firesong children with the arcane talent begin training as toddlers, if only basic control exercises, as is the case with current daughter-heir Ysandre Firesong. To grow up heir of the Firesong bloodline is to eat, sleep, and breathe magic, and it is typical that likely Lords spend the first century or so of their lives training, since the Troll Wars among the Magisters of Silvermoon in addition to instructors in Ashal'Thalas. Some Lords take a direct role in their children's training, as Entilzha does with the young Ysandre. Typically when an heir gains the standing of a Magister of the Sunwell their training eases as they pursue their own magical interests and develop into a seasoned magus. By convention, if a new Lord holds the position of a Magister of Silvermoon, they are almost always voted High Arcanist. The Lord of House Firesong can act under that authority to circumvent the Solanar Codex and act under their authority as Sovereign Viscount of Ashal'Thalas to strip the positions of any or all arcanists and name themselves High Arcanist, though this is deeply frowned upon and happened only once, Lord Tiran III whom bitterly opposed the "modernization" his father had attempted to implement. The reforms were not popular in the conservative Ashal'Thalas, and as part of the failed "reform" a number of arcanists were not from Ashal'Thalas and did not reside there. This unusual circumstance was hailed as returning power to the people of Ashal'Thalas and a return to tradition, with Tiran III among the more popular and powerful of the Firesong mage-lords. Tiran's situation however was a rare set of circumstances, with clear political factors at play. Deeply held custom demands the Solanar Codex be followed and the position of High Arcanist be earned if a Lord is to fill the role and act as a true Mage-Lord. To accept anything less would diminish the effort and sacrifice of generations before, and as a House steeped in tradition, House Firesong's lords may inherit Ashal'Thalas, but they must put forth a great deal of effort and personal sacrifice to be named Quel'Arkhana and rise a true Firesong Mage-Lord. Arcane Terminology & Classification Records recovered from House Firesong's original seat of Biel'aran indicate a total of 113 ranks, levels, and commendations. The system has been simplified some since then, though the Circle follows traditional Azsharan and Thalassian classification of magics, and do not use the Kirin Tor designated schools exclusively, if they appear in some fashion. Abjuration and Conjuration for example hold very similar meanings, though no school comparable to transmutation exists, as any weaves which impact the flow or perception of space and time are designated as branches of Time Magic, which has several subschools. Each member of the Circle receives a "grade" for ley attunement, a practice dating to before the Sundering. Entilzha Firesong re-instated a number of ley grades from the Vash'jir texts that had fallen out of use as none could utilize ley lines beyond quaternary flows, and few could note those with most relying on primary and secondary flows. Entilzha is a seasoned leywalker with a number of enhancements to increase ley affinity, including 18 runic tattoos on his body, each desigmed to augment or increase sensitivity to certain flows, patterns, or geographical regions. Entilzha can reliably access septenary flows, and under the right conditions, make use of patterns formed by the trickles of energy that include level 10, denary flows. The system used under Lord Bailas had eight sensitivity levels, and four regarding geographical mastery and ley-derived runic patterns. By the time of Entilzha's father, Xarian Firesong, three sensitivity levels were recognized, essentially a basic, non-ceremonial notation for basic command of primary and secondary flows, a fundamental requirement of the arcane arts. Those capable, generally as tested via designing runic patterns, of putting tertiary and quaternary flows to use are given the "Leyseeker" commendation, and quinary and beyond the prestige rank of Leywalker. Entilzha restored two ranks, and redefined Leywalker as mastery over octonary leyflows or beyond. Geographic mastery had also fallen out of use and was reinstated by Entilzha using the original four geographical commendations, though obviously redefined given the Sundering and all history beyond and its impact on Azeroth's flows. This definition of a leywalker is stringent, generally thought unobtainable even with runic augments. Entilzha has been tested by various parties and can draw from and weave patterns using level 8 leyflows from throughout Azeroth, seemingly with very little effort. High Arcanist Entilzha Firesong seemingly holds that as one of his secrets, though has stated he did not redefine what constitutes a leywalker so that only himself would meet the qualifications, and that a "dutiful and trusted apprentice" may come to understand a "different perspective on ley mechanics". Ranks exist for things which are generally not accounted for in modern terms, as harmony between the arcane self and physical self. Exactly what this meant was questioned when the passage was uncovered in the Vash'jir records, though the Arcan'dor in Suramar has provided insight. Regardless, these commendations have not been used in some four thousand years, though Entilzha Firesong takes a more metaphysical approach to the arcane than the generations before, and holds deep interests in Suramar, so this and other Azsharan ranks may well be resurrected, more so since alignment with House of Devaux of the Shal'dorei. Troll Wars Though the detailed work of the Arkhana'dorah is known only among the order's leadership, the Arkahan'dorah, while keepers of Highborne secrets and students of theoretical magics seeking to push farther the boundaries of the arcane arts, the Circle is sworn to the defense of Ashal'Thalas and that of the greater Kingdom of Quel'Thalas within which Ashal'Thalas sits. These vows are often fortified by the service of many Arkhana'dorah among the Magisters of the Sunwell. With a narrow sea crossing between southern Ashal'Thalas (see map), the region became a major flashpoint early in the Troll Wars, with a seemingly endless flow of savage troll warriors moving north into Ashal'Thalas, which if overrun would provide the trolls access to the many seaside lordships further north, and mountain passes into Eversong Woods, possibly able to circumvent the inner elfgate. Before alliances were struck and the kingdom seemed poised to be overrun, requests for additional resources from Silvermoon denied on the grounds of fighting inland, though some Farstrider units saw the strategic position of Ashal'Thalas and the indirect path to Silvermoon it could provide. Even with the full might of Ashal'Thalas' Rangers, the Emberstriders, the armored Bailan Guard and Dragonhawk wings, the elves were deeply outnumbered, and holding off the trolls was left largely to the Arkhana'dorah. Lord Arcanist Lor'saniel Firesong II, ruler of Ashal'Thalas at the time and High Arcanist of the Circle, devised a scheme with his highest advisers to see Ashal'Thalas secured. After a three-day series of tactical sessions with the Arcanists and other prominent Circle members, as well as officers of the Emberstriders and Bailan Guard, Lord Lor'saniel Firesong descended to the ancient catacombs beneath the Dal'felo spire, four thousand year old vaults now deep beneath a maze of catacombs and vaults, with potent wards to navigate reaching the depths. Even with the necessary arcane runestones, reaching the chamber and making it back out was expected to take as long as a week, an eternity in wartime. The purpose of this was explained to the officers of the other units, and understood by the Circle's arcanists, and it was officially stated that Lord Firesong had traveled at Silvermoon's behest to a place known as "Strom", seeking needed allies. Lor'saniel would make such a trip with time, and all combat units had their marching orders, which included conscription. As Lord Firesong began the descent, the Circle began constructing large arcane pylons, the ruins of which are still present in some areas, along the south coast, with unusual, bowl-shaped tops which charged the pylons with ley energy directed from the Dal'felo Spire, which functioned as a ley conduit to directly power each pylon by emitting focused beams pylon by pylon from atop the spire. The design of the pylons was presumed of Highborne origin, though since contact with Suramar was re-established, its clear the design originated there, a city magi of House Firesong often studied and some lived in before the War of the Ancients while seated in Vash'jir. The arcane capacity of the spire was pushed well beyond intended limits, with the leylines from which it draws depleted for several weeks due to the levels of arcane needed to raise a shield of such strength, an arcane barrier covering most of the southern coast, and allowing the Quel'dorei to move directly to the coast, selectively removing trees and establishing forward positions and a number of poorly concealed targets intended as decoys. The vastness of the barrier did seem to catch Silvermoon's attention, as records indicate Grand Magister Belo'vir sent a number of Silvermoon's strongest abjurers to Ashal'Thalas, both to help ensure the shield did not fall, and to learn of the techniques used, hoping to replicate the process elsewhere. As the leyflows were strained, recharging the pylons was a complex and time consuming process, described as a number of magi standing in a circle around each pylon, using their own reserves from Quel'dorei birth and a strong link to the Sunwell, more distant leylines for those with the capacity, and stones imbued with the energy of the Sunwell, dubbed "Sunstones". The Sunstones produced in that era were intended for research not war, and pale in comparison to stones infused closer to the present, but they were effective in strengthening a mage's arcane reserves and bond with the Sunwell. The relationship between Arkhana'dorah and the Magisters of Silvermoon strengthened during this era, after which the traditional isolation of Ashal'Thalas faded from the perspective of the Circle, keeping their secrets as all respectable magi, but after the Troll Wars, most full members of the Circle were also Magisters of the Sunwell. While Lord Lor'saniel Firesong was in the spire depths, the Circle worked from the once sleepy fishing village that would become Ember Watch, and spent much time in large circles recharging, extending of strengthening the capacities of the ward in the face of the troll onslaught. The initial rising of the barrier was coordinated with strike teams, magi or rangers perched up high, and small boats looping around from Malana Island, inflicting painful damage upon would-be troll raiders now stuck in the water. The Amani raiding parties were small and tactically the damage was minor, though the diaries of elves involved see the moment as the tide of war beginning to change. Instead of trolls raiding southern Ashal'Thalas by night, inflicting fear and terror, the situation was reversed, with elves cloaked in arcane invisibility crossing the channel and striking "anything that moved", as one soldier's diary put it. Crude villages along the narrow channel used to launch attacks were sacked and burnt, as the barrier shone brightly across the channel, Ashal'Thalas protected as Amani villages burned. Many on the ground feared reprisals overwhelming in scale, though the Circle continued working with the Emberstriders and Farstriders, Bailan Guard and Silvermoon Guard, other Arkhana'dorah and Magisters of Silvermoon. Such was the situation when Lord Firesong emerged from beneath the Spire, nine days after entering the depths. Inventory logs show a number of spell tomes in an elven tongue the clerk couldn't identify, though could identify Highborne markings, and the books are presumed to have been written in Azshari, likely spells not seen since the fallout from the War of Ancients. Personal logs make scant reference to something called the "Evermoon Device". Entilzha Firesong since assuming Lordship upon his father's death in the invasion, has ventured himself a number of times to the lower spire, with thousands of years of additional construction the depths today are far more massive than during the Troll Wars. Entilzha also states his strongest of the conventional schools to be Abjuration, while Lor'saniel's logs and spellbooks show no special focus in shielding, though a deftness in conjuration and ley mechanics, the latter being a shared quality with the leywalekr Entilzha. A research visit to the depths typically takes Entilzha a fortnight, though with his abjuration skills and a redefined runestone matrix, he's reached the depths and returned in six days. Lord Lor'saniel Firesong gathered the Circle, not only the Arcanists as is more traditional, but all 100 full members of the Circle, and in a highly unusual act, apprentices and partial members of sufficient skill, and Magisters of Silvermoon assigned to the Ashal'Thalas front. With the grand ballroom beyond capacity, and not all able to leave the south even for a brief time, the gathering was shared via arcane projections to mages in Ember Watch. Attendee logs state that Lord Firesong was steadfast and confident, invoking the arcane birthright and perseverance of the Quel'dorei, speaking in grand ovetures of lighting up the peninsula in an arcane storm that would make the Ashenvale incident look like a child's spell. This was clearly exaggeration, and while journals that reference the gathering indicate awareness of such, the speech seems to have been successful in renewing the pride of the Quel'dorei and their bloodline, through which the savage trolls would fall once and for all. The specifics of how what transpired was carried out has not been uncovered in any known records, though the Evermoon Device played a central role, and journal entries speaking of the detail that went into its placement suggest the object to be a focusing iris, and a strong one given the spell that followed. Overwhelimg arcane might would bring an end to the Amani threat against Ashal'Thalas, and cripple Amani efforts to reach Thas'alah. With some time passed since the barrier was risen, the leylines were flowing at normal levels once more, and as feared by many, the trolls were massing a large counterstrike, with intelligence from the Farstriders reporting trolls in the east of the modern Ghostlands taking to the rugged mountain passes into Ashal'Thalas in an effort to outflank the shield and primary defenses along the south coast of Ashal'Thalas. Lands to the north of the enclave had been weakened, and if the trolls could overrun Ashal'Thalas, they could well march along the coast right up to Silvermoon. With the Ranger-General and Grand Magister both aware of this fact from journal entries, Rangers covered the rugged Thalassian Range, attacking the trolls in what appeared to be a sporadic fashion, but in fact, Ranger charts highlight this in great detail, funneling their divided forces together, into a small valley on the Ashal'Thalas side of the range, though with steep peaks preventing access. The trolls lacked the tools or spells needed to scale a nearly vertical peak with any speed, and as the trolls converged in the valley, the top of the peak shone with such brightness it "turned night to day". Arcane shockwaves ripped through the mountains, sending boulders and massive shards of rock down upon the Amani. As they attempted to flee through the narrow passes from which they'd arrived, flaming boulders began raining from the sky upon the trolls, the torrential arcane storm which filled the valley slicing the trolls as daggers. Thousands of trolls met their end in what would become known as the Isera'duna Talah, the might of the spell made the valley passable, and, Rangers and footsoldiers from Ashal'Thalas poured through the newly formed pass, the Arkhana'dorah taking positions in the rear. Relieving weary soldiers in the interior of Quel'Thalas and inspired by the disastrous end to Amani efforts to sieze Ashal'Thalas, linked up with elves fighting in the interior. Though detachments would remain at Ember Watch, for the remainder of the war the Arkhana'dorah fought among the armies of Silvermoon and Strom to the ultimate shattering of any hopes the trolls had of regaining empire. Ashal'Thalas would not be as isolated as it had been before the Troll Wars until the reign of Kael'thas Sunstrider, and the bonds forged between the Circle and Silvermoon's Magisters endure to the present. What became of the Evermoon Device remains unknown. It's the Invasion - the Infiltration ((WIP)) Category:Magical Organizations Category:Ashal'Thalas Category:House of Firesong Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas